


57. mile high club

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [33]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fear of Flying, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Maki has to deal with her fear of flying...and the very irritating Honoka Kousaka.





	57. mile high club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedactedRedacted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RedactedRedacted).



> set around the same time as the movie!
> 
> honoka is starting to grow on me wtf
> 
> the only fics i've written about her have been requests and yet,, im starting to think she's really cute,,
> 
> don't @ me about this jfhewjbfwb

As if being on that cursed plane wasn’t bad enough, Maki had to suffer through hearing Honoka’s obnoxious broken English from the seat behind her. It was the same phrase, over and over again: a simple, “Hello, I’m Honoka Kousaka!” However, for the past hour and a half, all Maki had heard was butchered versions of it, followed by a dissatisfied noise and another attempt.

 

That had been Maki’s situation for what felt like days. Ever since the flight to America had been announced, Maki had been living in some sort of twilight zone, in hazy disbelief. No matter how many frivolous, out-of-country vacations her family had taken, flying in airplanes had always terrified her. Machinery gone wrong, terrorist hijacks, or even just a spurt of bad weather...anything could happen. She was practical, she knew that all of those things were highly unlikely, and yet...it was a struggle to paste a neutral expression on her face as they boarded. However, she knew that she had to, if it was for the good of the group. Even with the group’s disband looming on the horizon, Maki wanted everybody to be happy...

 

Maki clenched her teeth. It would be unfair to be rude to Honoka, just because she was afraid of flying. But how could she focus on quelling her bone-chilling anxiety if Honoka was being so damn annoying? “Honoka, if you haven’t been able to say it in almost two hours, then you probably won’t be able to at all,” Maki snapped. So much for being happy for the sake of the group. She at least tried to lower her voice a little more, since her and Honoka were the only ones awake. “Take a nap or something!”

 

“Ooh, is that how you study for tests, Maki-chan? You take a nap so that the information gets good and stuck in your brain, right?” Honoka stood up, peeking over the back of Maki’s seat. Nico didn’t even stir against Maki’s shoulder, snoring loudly. Oh, what Maki would give to be so worry-free...

 

“Sit down! What if something happens, and the plane goes down?!”

 

“But the pilot _said_ we could take our seatbelts off.” That he did; and yet, Maki’s remained tight around her. _Not that it would help if somebody had planted a bomb on the plane, or if it crashed and exploded. Or if...agh, damn it!_ Maki looked out of the window, but when she realized that she couldn’t even see the ground, she paled and stared at the back of the seat in front of her. “Anyway, is it true? Is that how you-”

 

“Yes, that’s how I study,” Maki finished quickly. “Take a nap and let it all sink in.” Honoka made a noise of acknowledgement, but Maki could hear her looming over her shoulder, still unseated. Maki shut her eyes tight and tried to ignore the whir of the plane; focusing on Nico’s snores seemed to be better for her than anything else. However, it was hard to do so when she could _hear_ Honoka breathing behind her. “Did you hear me? Jeez, I _said_ take a-”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I heard.”

 

“Then why are you breathing down my neck?”

 

As irritating as Honoka was, it was kind of a welcome distraction. At least, when talking to her, Maki didn’t have an opportunity to ponder her torturous fate in the plane...she was too busy being annoyed. “You seem a little more snippy than usual, is all,” Honoka said, her voice wavering with nervousness. “Are you okay? It’s like you’ve been upset since we got on the plane.”

 

Maki nearly gagged. Was she really so obvious that somebody like _Honoka_ could pick up on her fear? If Honoka knew that she was terrified, then certainly, everybody else did! Still, it wasn’t too late to try and play it off... “I’m not _upset._ I’m just anxious to land.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, aren’t you?”

 

“I _do_ wanna explore America,” Honoka mused. Maki relaxed into her seat, hoping that was the end of the conversation about her odd behavior. Alas, it was not. “But you look all pale. And a little sweaty. You don’t look all that excited to me.”

 

“I am. On the inside.” _Nico-chan, hurry and wake up so she’ll leave this alone...!_

 

“So what do you call the sweat on the outside?”

 

Maki remained silent. As much as she sought a distraction from her powerful fear, she couldn’t let anybody know she was upset. Taking a deep breath, she unbuckled her seatbelt, feeling the cold pricks of fear in her skin as soon as she took it off. However, she had to escape the conversation before Honoka figured out what was wrong. “I’m going to the bathroom.” She let Nico slump to the side, still sleeping, and stood up, walking to the back of the plane.

 

Thankfully, nobody was in there. As she entered, she started to wonder what her next action would have been if it _had_ been occupied. Pushing the thought aside, she closed and locked the door, looking around. It was surprisingly clean, but still a little cramped. The only light was a dim, pale orange overhead bulb. Maki stood there, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Maybe Honoka would take her previous advice and go take that nap.

 

Maki peeped at her watch. It would be forever until they landed, but that was alright. She had a plan. She would wait for fifteen minutes, which would be enough time for Honoka to get bored and go to sleep. Then, she would go out, _silently_ get her carry-on from the overhead, and take some of the sleeping pills that she had in there. That way, she could easily go to sleep and have no worries at all about Honoka bothering her!

 

 _Knock knock knock._ “Maki-chan? Hey, Maki-chan? Can I come in?”

 

...Or, perhaps not.

 

“No, you cannot! Go sit down!”

 

“I’m kind of worried,” Honoka said.

 

Maki almost brushed her off again, but she gave pause when she played Honoka’s words over in her head again. She really _did_ sound concerned. Maki felt the strongest urge to yell at her again, but...well, Honoka was just trying to be a good friend, right? Maki could let it slide, just this once. “I’m fine, Honoka,” Maki said, trying to keep her voice even. She could feel the floor of the plane almost vibrating beneath her feet. Was that normal? She couldn’t even remember...

 

“Okay, then let me come in. Just for a second. I don’t think you’re really using the bathroom.”

 

Either Maki was super easy to read, or Honoka was smarter than she let on... “Do you have to go?”

 

“Uh, no. I just wanted to come in and check, and all...or you can come out here.”

 

Maki weighed her choices. She respected the olive branch that Honoka was extending, but she really just wanted to be alone. Her “avoid Honoka” plan could still be put into place, if she properly maneuvered. If she let Honoka into the bathroom, she’d probably start whining about the close quarters and leave on her own. With that plan in mind, Maki unlocked the door with a click, and Honoka slipped in almost instantly.

 

Honoka was still a little shorter than Maki, something that Maki would find endearing if it weren’t for her current situation. Her bright blue eyes were almost jarring in their innocence...Maki had to look away. Not only that, but with the small space, Honoka was pressed right up against Maki’s body, and Maki could feel the outline of her form... “Alright, you’re in here. Now what?”

 

“Are you afraid of planes?”

 

There it was. The question Maki had been dreading. “N-no, I’m not!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure!”

 

Honoka looked around the little bathroom, as if to see if anybody were listening. “You know,” she whispered, “Umi-chan was afraid to board. Just a little bit.”

 

Maki tried to look nonchalant, but in reality, she was both shocked and comforted. Shocked that somebody like Umi would be afraid of such a thing, and comforted by the fact that she wasn’t alone. “So? Why are you telling me?”

 

“Well, I didn’t want her to be scared, so I thought she could use a distraction. I let her borrow my headphones and she listened to some music until she fell asleep,” Honoka explained. “That’s why you’re scared, too, right? Because you don’t have a distraction, so you just keep thinking about how afraid you are!” Maki remained silent. Denying it at that point would be childish, but she didn’t want to give Honoka the satisfaction of being right. “I could help distract you, too!”

 

“With what?”

 

“Uh, I dunno,” Honoka admitted. “We could just talk about things. Man, this room is tiny!”

 

“Duh. All plane bathrooms are.”

 

Honoka didn’t seem the least bit discouraged by Maki’s deadpan response. “Oh, so you’ve been on planes before, then?”

 

Maki glanced back at Honoka, who seemed...genuinely curious. Then, she looked away again. “Yeah. My dad used to take the family on lots of vacations when I was younger. But I always preferred cruise ships, so...”

 

“Jeez...you really _are_ rich. I’d be lucky to get even one of those!” Maki snorted. She didn’t think she was all that rich, but that seemed to be the popular opinion...

 

The room fell silent again, as if both of them were thinking about what to say. However, when Maki looked back at Honoka, she had her eyes closed, and was smiling a little, absent-minded as always. Maki shifted her stance, then furrowed her brow. _What’s that pressing against me...?_ Maki flushed, but didn’t ask. It was probably something Honoka had brought in with her...maybe in her pocket? Clearing her throat, Maki said, “Are you afraid of anything?”

 

“Uh...dying?”

 

“...Anything else?”

 

“Oh! Bugs,” Honoka said, as if she had just realized it herself. “But only things like spiders, or huge cockroaches. Everything else is a friend, or just annoying.”

 

“Ew. How can you like any of them? They’re all gross,” Maki said. All of a sudden, _she_ was the one who was absent-minded. She tried to focus on the conversation, but all she could think about was whatever was in between Honoka and her, pressing against the area beneath her waist. Not only that, but it seemed to be getting bigger, and-

 

_Oh._

 

“H-Honoka,” Maki said, _begging_ Honoka to say something other than what she thought she was going to say. “Are you...”

 

“Am I what?”

 

“Are you...wh-what’s this?” Maki managed to work a hand between them, finding the lump that had been poking her. As soon as she grabbed it, Honoka squeaked, and that told Maki all that she needed to know. With her fear of planes long-forgotten, Maki stumbled backwards as far as she could, pressing herself against the wall. That still left very little space between them, but at least they weren’t pushing against each other like before. “Pervert!”

 

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Honoka said, raising her hands defensively. “Really, Maki-chan-”

 

“Wh-why’s your _thing_ hard, then?!”

 

“It’s just because you were rubbing up against me like that, I swear...a-and you’re really soft, so it reacted like that! Really, I didn’t mean to! I mean, it’s not that you’re not attractive, or anything-”

 

“That’s enough,” Maki spluttered. Oh, gosh, why was her face heating up? Never mind that...why was her whole _body_ heating up? She looked down at Honoka’s groin; the tent in the front of her pants seemed to be getting bigger. Maki found herself wondering what it would look like, if it was free of all of its coverings...

 

Honoka followed Maki’s gaze, then flushed. “Maki-chan? You’re staring.”

 

“That’s only because...because...” Maki felt her mind going blank. Was it her fear that was making her feel so hot and dizzy, or another feeling altogether? She felt another little jolt beneath her feet, but ignored it, still staring at Honoka’s erection. “That’s only because I...still need a distraction.”

 

“Oh, okay!” Honoka seemed relieved that she was out of the danger zone, lowering her hands. “Would you like to go back to talking about bugs?”

 

Part of Maki felt like Honoka knew what she really wanted, but at the same time...Honoka _was_ quite dense. “N-no. I already told you, I hate them,” Maki said, trying not to let herself trip up. However, it was hard not to do so. How could she tell Honoka about the sudden lust welling up within her? “I mean that...you obviously need a distraction, too, so we might as well just distract each other, right?!”

 

Honoka gave Maki a confused look for a couple of seconds, as if she were completely lost; then, it clicked, and Maki saw embarrassment spread on her face. “You’re just teasing me, right?”

 

“N-no! I just want to forget about the stupid plane, and you need something too, so we might as well.” Maki couldn’t really care less about being distracted by the plane. After all, the stickiness gathering in her panties was distraction enough. A couple more anxious, fleeting glances at Honoka’s growing erection was what she _really_ needed.

 

Then, a bit of tentative excitement showed up on Honoka’s face in the form of a crooked smile. “Seriously? I can touch you, and everything?” She shuffled a bit closer, and Maki bit her lip.

 

“Yeah, whatever, as long as you-”

 

“And I can kiss you?”

 

Honoka had come so close that they were back to their earlier position, flush against each other. That time, though, the reaction from Maki’s body was a bit stronger. She didn’t want Honoka to kiss her, she wanted Honoka to fuck her! However, she just gave a little shrug, and Honoka grinned before grabbing her cheeks and kissing her, causing Maki to squeal in surprise. _What an embarrassing noise...not like this situation could get any more embarrassing, anyway._

 

Maki had always fancied herself to be the more dominant one, but Honoka was moving so fast that Maki could barely keep up, only able to clutch Honoka’s shoulders and moan girlishly as her mouth was assaulted lovingly. Honoka’s hands moved from her cheeks to her chest, groping her mostly-flat tits through her shirt and jacket. Maki groaned in pleasure, but tried to pass it off as annoyance.

 

When Honoka finally pulled away, they both were panting. Honoka showed no signs of tiring, though; her hands were going up Maki’s skirt, pulling her panties down to her ankles. Maki kicked them off, not even stopping to think. Her mind was starting to drift away, becoming clouded over with thoughts of nothing but Honoka’s dick being inside of her. As shameless as she felt it was, Maki started to pull Honoka’s bottoms down. Her shaft sprung out, a bead of off-white pre-come already forming.

 

Out of sheer curiosity, Maki took Honoka’s shaft in her hand, stroking it in a way that she thought would be pleasurable; based off of Honoka’s twitches and moans, it was. Even in the dim light of the bathroom, Maki could see every bit of pleasure passing over Honoka’s features. “That’s so good, Maki-chan...”

 

“Don’t neglect me,” Maki complained. “You’re not the only one who’s...turned on...” She was glad Honoka had removed her panties; otherwise, they would have been completely ruined. _Maybe they are, now, anyway..._

 

“Can I put it in? Please? I’ll be super careful!”

 

Maki was relieved that Honoka had finally suggested it, her clit throbbing obsessively. “M-make sure you pull out before you...finish,” Maki said, appalled by her own filthy mouth. She never thought she’d be negotiating sex with _Honoka,_ but at that point, it felt like that was all she wanted to do.

 

“Yes! Yes, I will,” Honoka said. She backed Maki further into the wall, then placed a hand on the back of her left thigh and pushed upwards. Maki took the hint and lifted it, loosely hooking it around Honoka’s waist.

 

It was so close, Maki could hardly take it anymore! Her body felt like it was melting from desire! “Come on, Honoka. Hurry up and put it in!” The breathy quality of her voice was almost pathetic, but Honoka whimpered at the sound of it, obviously enjoying how depraved Maki had become in such a short amount of time. Still holding up Maki’s leg with one hand, Honoka gripped her shaft and positioned herself with the other.

 

Maki closed her eyes, anticipating the feeling of Honoka’s thick shaft pushing into her cunt. However, first she felt Honoka’s lips on hers again, that time a lot more tender and less sloppy. Maki wondered if Honoka was doing so because she desired to, or to muffle Maki’s screams...because the second Honoka started pushing her hips forward, Maki moaned as loud as she could, not even worried about how desperate she sounded.

 

Honoka didn’t push all of the way in, leaving Maki writhing against her shaft and lips. When they pulled away, Honoka immediately trailed down to Maki’s neck, muffling her own cries with a hickey. Maki was left to whimper into the open air, trying to stifle herself but failing. Honoka’s thrusts were shallow, and Maki knew that she wasn’t even taking half of Honoka’s length. Honoka shuffled a little closer, obviously prepared to give Maki the fuck of her life. “You’ve gotta stay quiet, Maki-chan,” Honoka whispered, her voice low and urgent.

 

“I-I know,” Maki said, but even then, her voice was laced with a whine. “Give me more...kiss me more...”

 

For a second, Maki had expected Honoka to tease her for being so oddly needy, but Honoka simply nodded, feeling the same need. Honoka kissed Maki again, gripping the underside of Mak’s leg tighter and pushing in deeper. Maki could feel every little noise that Honoka made against her lips, which was a lot hotter than she could have ever imagined. In fact, feeling the heat of Honoka’s cock spreading inside of her was just as arousing. Something about the closeness, the intensity between them, was fueling Maki even more.

 

Maki’s leg tightened around Honoka’s hip, drawing her in as far as she could. Honoka took the hint and started to pull out of Maki’s pussy, only to push back in with a grunt, pulling away from their kiss to bury her face in Maki’s hair. “Wow, you’re amazing,” Honoka said; a compliment that Maki would have disregarded any other time, but then, it only made her want more of Honoka.

 

She didn’t even have to beg Honoka for more, because Honoka seemed determined to take it for herself, her noises of pleasure getting louder and more feral. Maki reacted to every little movement, her hand flying up to Honoka’s side-ponytail so she could have a grip on something. Maki even spread her legs a little wider, trying to welcome as much of Honoka as she could.

 

Maki hadn’t expected someone like Honoka to be so determined to be satisfied, but Honoka didn’t waste a second speeding up, sending Maki further into dizziness with every ruthless thrust. If their moans didn’t get them caught, then the hot slapping sounds of Honoka’s cock and balls certainly would. Honoka was hitting all of Maki’s sweet spots without even trying, forcing all kinds of mewls out of her.

 

“H-Honoka, harder,” Maki panted.

 

Without another word, Honoka pressed Maki against the wall and essentially began to fuck her into it, diving in for another kiss. The force of Honoka’s thrusts bordered on painful, but it was so easily overshadowed by the pleasure that Maki wanted more. Honoka’s girth was impressive, stretching Maki to the point where there were tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Whenever Honoka slammed all of the way in, Maki could feel the faintest brush against her clit, making her eyes nearly roll back in her head.

 

To top it all off, Honoka was making the most arousing noises into Maki’s skin, all kinds of almost pitiful gasps and groans. Maki had never found Honoka so...sexy before, but Honoka was eliciting all kinds of responses from her almost achingly sensitive body. When Maki felt Honoka’s hand forcing its way up her shirt, squeezing her breasts again. That time, though, her movements were more feverish and ragged, as if she couldn’t get enough of Maki’s body. Maki shuddered, able to feel Honoka’s desire in every bit of her.

 

Honoka’s cock was twitching inside of Maki’s pussy. Her walls were wrapped tight against Honoka’s dick, making every thrust more pleasurable for both of them. It was obvious that Honoka wouldn’t last much longer, but Maki still craved more. She wasn’t sure if the buzzing through her body was from the moving plane or Honoka’s hungry, forceful thrusts.

 

Honoka let go of Maki’s tits and grabbed her other leg, and, with a surprising amount of strength, picked Maki up, propped her against the wall, and started to move at pace that left Maki wondering if she’d be able to feel her legs when they were done. “Is this okay, Maki-chan?”

 

Maki wanted to beg Honoka for more, beg her to ravish her on that plane, but it was nearly impossible for her to say a word. Honoka apparently didn’t care about the answer, because she continued at that pace, hissing every time she was deep inside of Maki’s squishy cunt. Once again, Honoka kissed Maki, unable to get enough. Maki was just shrieking into Honoka’s mouth at that point, too immersed in the heaven that Honoka was creating to reciprocate.

 

Maki’s arms and legs wrapped around Honoka, pulling her close, saying what her mouth wouldn’t allow her to: _harder, harder, harder._ They were so close that Maki could feel every puff of Honoka’s breath in tandem with her member pounding Maki’s pussy walls. Even a small thing like that drove Maki insane.

 

“Honoka, d-don’t you dare stop,” Maki said. She knew Honoka would have to when she got close, but Maki was addicted to Honoka by then, and couldn’t imagine anything else but being fucked against that wall until she was climaxing non-stop.

 

And she was pretty close, too; however, Honoka was starting to act funny, her thrusts getting erratic and her previously adorable sex noises turning into low growls. “Umm, wait,” Honoka huffed. “I think...I think I should stop.”

 

“Wh-what?! Already? Can’t you hold out a little longer?”

 

“No! You’re really pretty,” Honoka complained, her face riddled with shame. In the heat of their passionate lovemaking, such a thing would have sent Maki through the roof with excitement, but when she was getting pleasure taken from her...well, it wasn’t as great. Honoka set Maki down, but Maki could hardly stand, slumping against the wall. Honoka pulled out, and Maki dug her nails into her palm angrily, her own juices running down her legs. “You’re the one who told me to pull out before I-”

 

“I know I did,” Maki interrupted, walking closer to Honoka and nearly leaning on her; she could barely stand on her own, after being fucked so well. Her shaft was sticky and erect between them, the head swollen and ready to burst. Trying to spur Honoka into action, Maki gripped Honoka again, her movements lubricated by her own secretions. Unlike earlier, Maki didn’t have to ask Honoka to do her part. Honoka’s hand curiously started to fumble around beneath Maki’s skirt, touching her everywhere but where she needed it the most. “Either put your fingers inside of me or touch my clit, Honoka!”

 

Honoka nodded a little, then felt around a little more before pushing three of her digits inside of Maki’s dripping pussy. It wasn’t nearly as good as Honoka’s cock, but Maki figured it would do. “You want it rough like this, too, right?” Honoka said. If Maki wasn’t mistaken, she heard a bit of teasing in Honoka’s voice...but she didn’t even care, as long as the job got done. Maki nodded, and Honoka laughed breathlessly. “Move your hand a little faster.”

 

“I was going to,” Maki said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. Just as Honoka had said, her fingers worked up to a rough pace rather quickly, although clumsy in their technique. Maki picked up the pace, but not too much, knowing Honoka wouldn’t be of much use to her after she came. Still, even with a slow pace like that, Honoka was murmuring Maki’s name over and over again like a prayer.

 

With the force of Honoka’s fingers inside of her, Maki only felt herself getting wetter, soiling Honoka’s fingers and dripping to the floor of the bathroom. When Honoka leaned in for a slow, sloppy kiss, Maki’s hips started to roll forward. Although Honoka’s fingers lacked a certain finesse, she more than made up for it with energy, her fingers rapidly moving in and out of Maki and generating even more heat within her. Trying to determine what would make Honoka feel as good as she was feeling, Maki started to squeeze a little when she got to the head of Honoka’s shaft.

 

Honoka, expressive as always, jerked her hips hard and gripped Maki’s shoulder with her free hand, causing even Maki to jump a little bit. “S-sorry,” Honoka said. “That was so good! K-keep doing that!”

 

Maki continued that motion and even started to work Honoka over faster, feeling her own long-awaited orgasm approaching. As good as Honoka’s fingers felt, though, Maki needed a little more, and it would probably take far too long to get Honoka to find her g-spot with her fingers...she’d have to rely on something else. “Okay, th-that’s enough...rub my clit.”

 

Honoka’s fingers easily slipped out of Maki’s passage, despite how tight she was. Then, they moved up to Maki’s throbbing clit, which had been begging to be touched since they started their endeavor. The feeling of Honoka’s fingers sliding across it was like a breath of fresh air to Maki, who tossed her head back and moaned. She was so close to finishing that holding back on Honoka didn’t even matter anymore. Her hand started to move so much that not even the wild buck of Honoka’s hips could keep up with it, her hand still expertly teasing the tip.

 

They stood there on wobbly legs, their hands moving somewhat desperately in an eager attempt to please the other. They met in the middle for a kiss, but they were both so breathless from their moaning that it was nearly impossible. Honoka pressed down a little harder on Maki’s clit, and Maki sharply inhaled through her teeth, grabbing at Honoka’s hair again. “Honoka,” Maki said, her own voice sounding so foreignly shameless to her, “I think I’m going to come...!”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Honoka said, just as desperate. They both started to move faster, losing their rhythm. Maki surprised herself by climaxing first, her hand stilling on Honoka’s dick as her thighs clenched around Honoka’s hand. Her knees buckled, and Honoka backed her up to the wall, still rubbing her clit as best as she could as Maki collapsed against it. The flood of juices coming out of her grew heavier, but Honoka didn’t stop, her palm dripping.

 

Maki briefly registered Honoka bucking into her hand, light still dancing behind her tear-brimmed eyes. “W-wait, don’t come on my clothes,” Maki groaned. “Slow down...”

 

However, slowing down didn’t seem to be in Honoka’s plans, even though Maki was still shivering from her climax. “Where should I finish, then?!”

 

“Turn to the toilet,” Maki grumbled. As gross as it was to jerk Honoka off into the airplane toilet, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to clean Honoka’s jizz off of her clothes in a way that would leave it completely unnoticeable. Honoka did as she was told, and Maki pressed against her back, partly leaning on her in order to remain standing. Honoka didn’t seem to mind, even leaning back into Maki a little bit as if to silently beg for more. Maki wasted no time stroking Honoka rather roughly and twisting her hand a little bit at the top, causing Honoka to reach back and clutch Maki.

 

Honoka came quickly and without much warning; Maki first heard a strangled groan, and then heard a jet of Honoka’s sperm splashing into the toilet. After that, the stream was almost non-stop, with Honoka jerking and spasming against Maki. Honoka was back to making noises that were so unbelievably cute, her eyes nearly shut as her face tightened. Maki kept moving her hand until Honoka was nearly limp against her, panting hard and drooling with a dumb grin on her face.

 

They stayed like that for a while before Maki reached over to the roll of paper towels, tearing off a copious amount and starting to clean them up. Honoka was utterly useless in that regard, watching as Maki did all of the work. _Not very surprising..._

 

Once they were all cleaned up, Maki still felt sluggish; she was pretty sure she wouldn’t even be needing those sleeping pills. As Maki reached for the door handle, from behind her she heard, “Did I distract you, Maki-chan?”

 

Maki flushed. She had almost forgotten about it. It was like she hadn’t even been on the plane, but rather, just in Honoka’s arms. “I-I guess you did an _okay_ job,” Maki mumbled, before opening the door. Honoka let out a snicker that was just a little too arrogant for Maki’s tastes, but she walked out of the bathroom anyway, trying not to make her limp too obvious.

 

However, as she sat down in her seat (next to a still sleeping Nico), she realized that Honoka did a lot more than an “okay” job. It was like they weren’t on a plane at all. In fact, Maki was so exhausted that as soon as she shut her eyes, she was slipping into dreamland, with the silent whir of the plane lulling her to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> in my honoeli fic honoka fucked somebody on a train, and in this one she fucks somebody on a plane? wow. thats pretty amazing
> 
> anyway redacted youre a Cool Dude, hope you enjoy this :D


End file.
